Hidden Valley
by XxSadFacexX
Summary: Melissa is Jesse's sister. They find each other after so many years and Melissa joins the gang. Dom and Melissa fall for each other and started to date but something comes up. Brian O'Connor tries to get Dom and this really hurts their relationship. Will they stay together or will they break up. Story is better than summery. Dom/OC Brian/Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Melissa. The actual movie and dialog goes to the creators**.

Waking up next to a bald man might not be your cut of tea, but it certainly is mine. Most of you probably know Dominic Toretto. He's the only guy I know that can win every, I mean every, race he is in. I raced him once. I lost but I will win one day.

I met him because of my little brother Jesse. Jesse and I were separated when he was very little. I tried to find him but no one knew him and I didn't know his new family's name. He remembered me and begged Dominic to find me and here I am. I found my new family-

"Mel!" I hear Letty yell.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go!"

I walk out of Dom and I's room and lean over the stairs railing.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. I don't remember agreeing to go anywhere.

"We are going to see Mia and Dom at the café."

I smile and turn back and go into the room. I look around for a second. It's a simple room. It has a bed, dresser, hamper, and clothes everywhere. I love my bedroom. Wait, I mean Dom and I's bedroom. I look for my shoes and I run downstairs once I put them on.

"Hey sis," I hear and I turn and Jesse is standing there.

"Who all is going?" I ask and he thinks for a second.

"Leon, Vince, Letty, me and you"

"Alright," I pause. "SHOT GUN!" I yell and run outside and get in the car I knew someone was taking.

About ten minutes later we pull in front of the café. I rode with Vince, well because I didn't know who was driving this certain car because they switch cars all the time. The boys start talking about a car that has something wrong with it so I walk inside.

"Hey Mia," I say sweetly.

She goes to say something back but she looks behind me. I look and Vince has a bad look on his face. I just don't care so I walked to the back to Dom's office.

"Hey baby," I say.

He just nods at me and I sigh. Not this Dominic again.

"Want a drink?" I ask

He just holds up the can he has on his desk and I sigh. I walk out of his office and I walk toward the counter. I guess the guys found Brian. He is a guy that has been coming here the last couple of weeks to see Mia. I only know about him because I walk working one day when Mia couldn't and he showed up, so I talked to him.

"Hey Brian, nice hair cut."

"Hey Mel, thank you" He says and smiles a bit then looks back at his sandwich.

"You know this guy?" Vince asks me but I just ignore him.

I look over the guys shoulders to the boys outside but I do hear Vince say something.

"You look good" is what he said.

"Thanks a lot Mia, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mel" Brian says as he walks out the café.

Vince follows him. Oh no, we know where this is going to go.

I run outside just as I see Brian punch Vince in the face. Left, right, push, those three things over and over.

"Letty, go get Dom" I yell and I try to push Vince off Brian but Vince punches me. As I fall, I see Vince going back to attack Brian. Dom walks outside and pulls Brian off Vince and throws him on to the closest car, Vince's. I stand up as I hear Brian try to reason with Dom.

"Hey man, he was in my face,' Brian says.

"Well now I'm in your face," Dom says angrily as he takes a step forward to Brian. Vince tries to reach over Dom to get to Brian but Dom pushes him away.

"Relax! Don't push it. You embarrass me! Jesse, get this guys wallet."

Jesse walks over to Brian and reaches into his pocket and gets the wallet and hands it to Dominic.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killers name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man" Brian says and looks at me and well...you can tell by the look on his face something was wrong.

Dom looks at me, "Oh my god" He walks over and grabs my face gently to get a better look.

"Who did this?"Dom asks.

"Vince, I tried to stop the fight," I answer.

"Go inside and have Mia give you some ice."

I walk away and I hear Dom talking to Brian, "You work for Harry right?"

"Yeah, just hired"

"Well you were just fired."

Dom walks inside and takes the ice off of Mia and puts it on my face gently. Vince walks into the room and Dom looks at him.

"You touch her again, you'll look ten times as bad as you do right now"

**This is just a chapter to see how this story goes. Please vote on my poll. 2 reviews to get a new chapter if you really like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Valley Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Melissa. The movie and dialog goes to the creators.  
I am sorry for the late update. My computer was messing up and wouldn't log on to the internet. I really tried to update.**

Race Time! Well I wasn't going tonight but its race day! Mia and I have decided to have a girl's night because we usually hang with the guys. Letty didn't want to join. I kiss Dom goodbye.

"Win tonight and maybe you'll get a prize," I whisper.

"Then be ready for when I get home," he says and with that he left.

Hours later I hear the guys come home and I run down the stairs and look around for Dom.

"Hey Jesse, where is Dom?" I ask

"The cops came so we all left. He probably got caught," He says as if it was nothing.

"WHAT? You just let him get caught? What's wrong with you? If you were the one that got caught, he'd flag your ass down and somehow get you back or get you out, but you just left him to save your own ass!" I yell then I grab my shoes and put them on. I keep complaining and I open the door and I see the one and only Dom.

"BABE" I yell and I hug him and whispers, "I was just about to go get you!"

He hugs me and says, "I know babe. I heard the ending of your speech."

I smile and I look at the cars and I see Brian.

"Hey Spilner, want a beer?" Dom asks.

"Yeah, sure"

Brian follows us inside and I turn and I hug him and whispers, "Thank you."  
He whispers, "You're welcome"

Vince looks up as he hears the door and everyone stops to see what we were doing.

"Yo, Dom. Hey man. We were just about to come looking for you," Lean lies.

"Yeah, with Mel?" He asks as he smacks the beer bottle out of his hand.

He walks over to Vince and asks, "Where were you?"

"There was mass cops man. They came in from every direction, that shit was orchestrated" Vince says.

"This your beer?" Dom asks point to a beer on the table.

"Yeah, that's my beer."

Dom picks it u and walks away then yells something to my brother but I didn't hear over the music.

"Hey Dom, why'd you bring the busta here" Vince yells to him.

"Because that busta kept me out of handcuffs so I could come back to my girlfriend of three years. He didn't run back to the fort. The busta brought me back! The only ones that cared were Mel and that busta," Dom yells and walks back to me and Brian. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's Corona"

"Thanks" Brian takes one.

"That's Vince's so enjoy it." Brian wipes the spit off it and takes a sip.

"Hey man, you have a bathroom?"

Dom points and Brian leaves. I look at Dom then I kiss him.

"I was going to come find you. I was scared," I say.

"I know babe." He says

I start kissing his neck and Vince walks over.

"I'll meet you upstairs," I whisper and I walk upstairs.

5 minutes later Dom walks up and I smile as he roughly kisses me. He walks backing me up so I fall on the bed and he climbs on top of me. He grabs my hands, pulls them above my head and kisses me again. Let's just say we didn't get much sleep.

**Vote on my poll please. If you go to my profile, it's at the top. Two reviews will get a new chapter. Tell me what you really think. Good Reviews and Bad Reviews. I'll take both.**

**XxSadFacexX**


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not writing for a long time. I just didn't have any interest in typing all of it up. I also have decided that I am going to rewrite it and make it way better than what it is. If anyone has any ideas to any part of it please send me some. I get writers block easy.  
Sorry to everyone who thought this would be a chapter. Just thought I should let you know I'm rewriting it.  
One question someone asked me stuck in my mind. "Why did Don tell Vince how long he and Mel have been together" It was more of telling the audience how long they have been together. And I thought it would be cute for him to remember how long they have been together and rub it in their faces. I know people will ask me "why do you need ideas" Because someone else's ideas might fit my story better than mine will. I give credit to where credit is due so if you do have an idea please help.

Thank you so much for sticking behind me. I'm rewriting it now as you read so hopefully I'll write a few and change chapters!

Thanks again,

XxSadFacexX


End file.
